Flawed
by ignorencereekstruth
Summary: You can't change a person you just have to learn to accept them.Some say fire melts ice but have you ever heard of ice corrupting fire? She was intriuged by him, and he warned her.


Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Chapter one – The beginning.

Draco caught the snitch easily again. This was becoming repetitive, gently letting the snitch go, and waiting seconds until it was far enough out till he could catch it again. He lost one snitch in the beginning of this game, but his father had happily bought him another.

The thought of his father suddenly angered him, and he shoved the snitch deep into his pocket. His father was powerful, true, and he gave his family everything. But seventeen years of this was enough for the youngest Malfoy. He began to resent being bought things, for this was how his love was bought. Everything had a price to his father, including his son's own love. In the beginning Draco had loved being spoilt. He had loved being the centre of everything, and being continually bragged about by his parents. Over the years the novelty had wore out. He was sick of it, sick of being an only child, no interaction with anyone other than at school. Draco was sick of not being loved and only thought of as the heir to the Malfoy's. No, Draco thought, he was not loved. Not by anyone. Nor did he love.

Draco groaned, and stretched out on his bed. He looked around his perfectly impeccable room. Nothing was out of place, just as he liked it. It never got messy, because he never did anything in his room, except sit. Sit on his bed, and endlessly challenge him self with the snitch. Now this novelty was starting to wear thin as well, for he knew it had no meaning and was only a selfish trait

Draco's mind wandered to the year ahead. He eyes rested on his Head Boy badge, located in the centre of his tidy white desk. Surrounded by his badge was medals and certificates. Acknowledgments of the great things he had done. There was the sub-junior Quidditch championship medal he had won when he was 8. Then there was the gold award for potions he had received in the year just passed. At least being Head Boy was something, he'd really make life hell for Potter this year.

"Draco! Are you ready to go to Diagonally?" His mother's unbelievably loud voice rang through the empty corridors of the Malfoy Manor and into his room. Draco stood up and smoothed his clothes.

"Yes mother," he yelled, trying to sound polite still. Draco took one look around his room, picked up his trunk and badge and left, not looking behind. That was the last he'd see of his room for a year. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next two days, and would go to Hogwarts on the 1st of September. His strut out of the room was heavy and dark, as if he knew what the year had in store for him.

Hermione smiled shyly as she hugged Harry and Ron.

'Well Mione, good work. Head Girl, and everything, who would have guessed?' Ron said as he withdrew from the awkward hug.

"Thanks Ron," she said as she blushed.

"Are you two staying here for the next couple days till we go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they sat in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah we both are in the same room. Mum said you can stay with Ginny if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks." Hermione replied.

Ginny grinned as her mother purchased the owl she has chosen. This was Ginny's prize for being made Prefect.

"Thanks Mum." She said as she took the owl in the cage from her Mum as they walked out the door.

"Pleasure dear. Now I've just got to pick up something for your Dad and I'll see you back at the Leaky Cauldron with the others ok?"

"Yeah Mum, sure. See you later." She said as her Mother smiled and walked in the direction of a bookshop. Ginny turned and began in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked she admired the beautiful, almost black owl she had been given. The name she would give her was easy – Ebony. It was a different name, for a different year Ginny though. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she walked into the Leaky Cauldron her pace was light and easy, oblivious to what the year held for her.

Authors Note – Well I haven't written anything in ages. I was just seriously bored today so I started this. I've got some thoughts as to where it will go, so please review and tell me what you thought! No feedback – no story :( I hate to black mail you like that – but it's necessary:)

Also I know I'm not great with grammar etc so if anyone could recommend, or even offer to be a beta that would be great! Thankyou, and thanks for reading.

- ignorencereekstruth xoxo


End file.
